Trip to the Future
by ZombieSlayer
Summary: Mikan, Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka and Tsubasa go to the future. What surprises do they face. Added extra Author's note.
1. Chapter 1

Trip to the Future 

**A/N: **All flames accepted. I will not be using any Japanese phrases.

Mikan's group: 10yrs old

Tsubasa's group: 14yrs old

The oh so cheerful young brunette skipped to the Cherry Blossom tree where the raven-haired flame caster was.

"Hi Natsume," Mikan said.

"…."

Then, Hotaru came by. "Idiot, you still owe me 30 000 rbts," she said.

"Oh right, I..uh..," Mikan stammered. Then, Ruka ran over and panting. "Where are those picture, Imai?" Ruka said.

"Hi Ruka," Mikan said.

"H..hi," Ruka said. Tsubasa walked by them.

"Hi Tsubasa," Mikan said.

"Hi," Tsubasa said. Natsume stood up and was walking away.

"What's wrong Hyuuga," Tsubasa said.

"…"

Suddenly, a portal appeared and someone stepped out of it. He was wearing a cloak and it hooded his head so you couldn't see his face.

"I need you four to came with me," the person in the cloak had a male voice.

"Who're you?" Mikan said.

"I am from the future and I have been sent to pick up you four from the past," the guy said.

"How do we know we can trust you" Ruka said.

"You just can," the guy said.

"Wait, I can't leave four ten year olds alone with a stranger," Tsubasa said.

"Fine, you can come," the guy said. He pressed some buttons on his watch and the portal appeared again.

"Come on," he said and went through it. Mikan, Hotaru and Tsubasa followed. Ruka looked at Natsume who seemed to be deep in thought then went through the portal.

"_That voice and—why does he seem so familiar," _Natsume was thinking and went through the portal as well. Then the portal closed.

The future,

The portal opened and the six stepped out. They were in a laboratory-like place.

"Where is this," Hotaru said.

"This is Sector Z," the guy said.


	2. Chapter 2

Trip to the Future 

**A/N: **Thank you to all that reviewed. And well, here we go.

* * *

"Okay, what's going on here? Why'd you bring us here?" Ruka asked.

"I was also a student at the Alice Academy. Here in the future, the AAO managed to take over the academy," the guy said.

"What? How?" Mikan whined.

"With the boss of the AAO. He has a very powerful and dangerous alice," he said.

"What is the purpose of this place?" Hotaru said emotionlessly.

"All of the students were divided into teams and put into different sectors. The teachers are in Sector A," he said.

"Is there anyway to change this future," Mikan said.

"There is. In the headquarters of the AAO there is a crystal where you guys will bring back to the past. It should help to defeat the AAO before this happens. That would be the people in this Sector's job," he said.

"Then what are we waiting for," Mikan said.

"We need to wait for the AAO to make another move. We don't know where they might be and it would be dangerous to make any sudden moves," he said.

"Okay," Mikan said depressed.

"I'll contact the others to tell them you're here," he said then walked to the giant computer and started typing something.

"One more thing, who are you?" Natsume said.

They all looked at the guy, waiting for an answer. The guy stopped typing and looked back at them.

"You guys really don't know. Alright," he said and slowly pulled of the hood.

All of them stared in shock. (except Hotaru and Natsume, of course)

* * *

**A/N:** I really apologize for OOCness. This idea just popped into my head I didn't even bother to check the charaters. So again, sorry. 


	3. Chapter 3

Trip to the Future 

**A/N: **Thank you to for continuing to read my story even though it sucks.

* * *

"You guys really don't know. Alright," he said and slowly pulled of the hood.

All of them stared in shock. (except Hotaru and Natsume, of course).

He had dark blue hair and he looked somewhere between Orlando Bloom and Keanu Reeves (**A/N:** He-he, Mix between those two means he's really hot).

"Your hot, you know," Mikan said.

"I've been told," he said.

"Oh, don't tell me," Natsume mumbled. The looked at him, obviously heard what he said.

"What's wrong?" Ruka said.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" the guy said to Natsume.

"Who is he, Natsume?" Mikan said.

"Yeah, who is he," Ruka said.

"He's me," Natsume sighed.

"Yep, I'm Natsume Hyuuga, eighteen years old," the guy said.

"What?" Mikan, Ruka and Tsubasa said.

"But, your so nice," Mikan said.

"A lot of thing can happen in eight years," Older Natsume said.

"Who else is in Sector Z?" Ruka said.

"The four of us," older Natsume said.

"OOH, I wanna see my older self," Mikan cooed.

He shrugged then called the others.

Two older women came out of the rooms upstairs. One had long brown hair, the other had shoulder length raven hair.

"Hey look, it's us from back in the day," the brunette said.

"That must be Mikan," Hotaru sighed.

"And the other is Hotaru, right?" Mikan said. The two young ladies came downstairs.

"What about my older self," Tsubasa said.

"Your in Sector L," Older Mikan said.

"Where's Ruka?" Mikan asked. (**A/N:** When I just say the name I mean the younger one and I only add 'older' for the future ones)

"Oh, hang on," older Mikan said and called out his name.

A young man came out of a room and said, "Oh."

"Whoa," Ruka said.

"The teachers haven't gave us the cue yet so you have a few minutes to talk to your older selves or whoever you want," Older Natsume said.

* * *

**A/N:** Again, sorry for OOCness. 


	4. Chapter 4

Trip to the Future 

**A/N: **Blah blah blah and thanks to all who reviewed.

* * *

**MIKAN **

"Does anything intresting happen to me," Mikan said cheerfully.

"I can't tell you anything that might mess with the timeline," Older Mikan said.

"Oh," Mikan said then looked at Natsume, "He's changed a lot."

"There was a lot of drama between us," Older Mikan said and looked back at Older Natsume.

**HOTARU **

"Let me guess neither Mikan nor Hyuuga confess," Hotaru said emotionlessly.

"Actually-," Older Hotaru was about to say.

"What," Hotaru said.

"Nothing, I've said too much," Older Hotaru said, "We can't tell you the big details. It will mess with the time order."

**RUKA **

Ruka was looking at Mikan and said to his olderself, "We never confessed, did we?"

"Well…," Older Ruka said, "She only sees us as a friend."

"Did that mess anything up with me and Natsume?" Ruka said.

"I don't think I'm allowed to tell you anything but no," Older Ruka said.

"That's great," Ruka said.

**NATSUME**

Older Natsume was typing something in the big computer while Natsume was sitting nearby.

"What happened?" Tsubasa said.

"Hard to explain, it's been eight years. Did you think I wouldn't change?" Older Natsume said. He stopped typing and looked back, "Yuka and Reo changed too. They're with the teachers in Sector A."

Suddenly there was a beeping sound and they all gathered in front of the computer.

"Looks like it's time for action," Older Natsume said.

* * *

**A/N: **That was dumb. I suck at this. 


	5. Chapter 5

Trip to the Future 

**A/N:** Hi, it's me the ZombieSlayer. Sorry, I was gone for a bit. I was too busy kicking some zombie ass and blasting them with my weapons (not literally).Now, on with the story.

* * *

They all slowly crept out of the lab. They walked in the shadows trying to get to the AAO headquarters while the others were out in war with the AAO.

"Okay, we're here," Older Natsume said when they approached a metal building. There was a little machine on it that.

"Password please," The machine said.

"Oh no, We need a password," Mikan said.

Older Natsume lit a fire on the tip of his finger and put it under the machine.

"Alert, Alert, Override, Override, Meltdown," the machine said and the door opened. They all walked in.

Then a siren suddenly went on. A bunch of robots came out.

"I'll handle this, you guy's take the kids," Older Hotaru said. The other walked on, Hotaru stopped and lokked back then caught up to them.

They were running through the halls. Then they stopped, two big dogs came out. They were growling fiercely.

"My turn, you go," Older Ruka said. The others quickly went the other way.

"What are we going to do? We just can't leave them behind like that. Why can't we go back and help?" Mikan said.

"Right now we can't do anything for them, we've already gotten to far," Older Natsume said.

"But what if they get killed," Mikan said nearly crying.

"One we get the crystal and send you guys back everything here would never happen," Older Natsume said.

"How far is it?" Natsume said.

"Almost there," Older Natsume said.

"Wouldn't anyone back in our time realize we're gone. We could get in big trouble for this," Tsubasa said.

"It's a time machine. I can send you back the exact time we left," Older Natsume said.

"Unless of course, Mr. Noda suddenly appears here then that would be bad," Older Mikan giggled.

"Let's just keep going," Older Natsume said.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, then join me next time...ZOMBIE. TAKE THAT YOU FRIGGIN CORPSE. I'm going to need a little help. Review to help me destroy a Zombie. 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Thanks for reviewing (and helping to destroy Zombies). On with the story.

* * *

They crept through the halls silently. Then four guards appeared saying, "Your not getting that crystal."

"Didn't you guys go along with the others," Older Natsume said.

"Boss told us to stay behind," one of the guards said the the four started two charge at them with guns in their hands, "Now, DIE."

Older Natsume unsheathe two katanas from his side and disarmed them with it. Then, he dropped them on the floor.

"What are those?" Natsume said.

"Twin Katanas, Hyuuga family heirloom. Dad will give them to you on your 15th birthday and I thought myself the martial arts skills," Older Natsume said.

Suddenly, one of the guards took one of the swords and stabbed him in the back. Older Natsume fell two his knees and said, "Run now. You know where the crystal is just go."

Older Mkan quickly ran to him, "I can't leave you like this."

Older Natsume reached for his watch and hand it to her, "Get the crystal and send these kids back."

Oldr Mikan took the them to the room with the crystal. Mikan kept looking back every few minutes.

Finally, they reached the room. There was a silver stone in the middle of the room. "There it is," Older Mikan said.

They slowly walked towards it and she took it. Then, the alarm sirens were wailing. Older Mikan quickly handed them the crystal and pressed a few buttons on the watch. The portal reappeared and she said, "Quickly go."

The five of them quickly went through the portal. They were back in their own time. Natsume was staring at the crystal in his hands.

"So, how do we use it?" Ruka said.

"We'll know when the AAO attacks," Natsume said.

**FLASHBACK **

"The crystal is a very powerful device. You should use it with caution," Older Natsume said, "When the AAO attacks you'll know what to do."

**END FLASHBACK **

"I guess now we should go back to our lives until IT happens," Hotaru said.

"Yeah, we just –wait," Natsume said, "And when they come, we'll be ready."

* * *

**A/N:** That's kinda the end. Oh well, I can always make another story. Till then, Bye. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Question:** What exactly am I suppose to do in a sequel. If you think I'm going to tell the story of how the AAO attack forget it.

However, I will allow you to write it yourself if you want to.


End file.
